Pi
|-|Pi = |-|Tarvos = Summary Pi is the second-in-command of Project G.U. and a System Administrator, as well as the Epitaph User of the Avatar Tarvos, The Avenger, initially joining The World at the request of her brother, Pi was the first Epitaph User to unlock her Avatar, it having been unlocked the moment she joined The World. Initially cold towards Haseo, she grows closer to him with time, she fights together with Project G.U against AIDA and Cubia. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B, likely 2-B with Serpent of Lore, 2-B with Tarvos | At least 2-B Name: Pi, Reiko Saeki Origin: .hack//G.U. Gender: Female Age: 24 Classification: Human, Tribal Grappler, Epitaph User, System Administrator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Healing, Resurrection, Power Nullification (via Seal, Banish, Beast Awakening and Rengeki), Mind Manipulation (via Charm and Confusion), Curse Manipulation (via Curse and Voodoo), Poison Manipulation (via Poison and Venom), Sleep Manipulation (via Sleep and Siesta), Life Manipulation (via Nil Theft, Nil Abduct), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Paralysis Inducement (via Paralysis, Shackle and Rengeki), Durability Negation (via Nil Defile and Nil Encroach), Damage Reduction, Information Manipulation (With the Serpent of Lore, Pi can observe any location in The World, collect data about these locations), Teleportation (The Serpent of Lore allows her to appear anywhere in The World at will), Portal Creation (via Area Hacking), Transformation, True Flight, Death Manipulation (Attacks from Avatars are instantly lethal to normal PCs), Data Manipulation (via Data Drain and Serpent of Lore), Pocket Reality Manipulation (via Avatar Space), Time Manipulation (via Avatar Space), Attack Reflection (via Tarvos), Energy Projection (via Tarvos), Reality Warping (via Data Drain), Absorption (via Data Drain), Invisibility (Avatars are invisible to normal people), Intangibility (Avatars cannot be interacted with by normal people), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm AIDA and other Avatars with Tarvos), Existence Erasure (via Data Drain and System Administrator privileges), BFR (Can forcibly send other PCs to different servers), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Death Manipulation, Time Manipulation (All Epitaph users can move in Avatar Space while everything else is frozen), Empathic Manipulation (Resisted the effects of the AIDA server) Attack Potency: Small City level (Comparable to Haseo), likely Multiverse level with the Serpent of Lore, Multiverse level with Tarvos (Can damage Skeith) | At least Multiverse level (Can damage Cubia's core) Speed: Supersonic+ (Comparable to Haseo), Unknown with Tarvos Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small City Class, Multiversal with Tarvos | At least Multiversal Durability: Small City level, Multiverse level with Tarvos (Can take hits from Skeith) | At least Multiverse level (Can take hits from Cubia) Stamina: Very High (Can fight through the Forest of Pain, which is 100 floors long), possibly Limitless with Tarvos Range: Standard melee range with Fists, higher with Magic and Items, Multiversal with Serpent of Lore, Area Hacking, Data Drain and Avatar Space. Standard Equipment: Items, various Fists, Serpent of Lore Intelligence: Above Average (Skilled programmer, works at CC Corp on Project G.U., created Area Hacking) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Tarvos: As an Epitaph User, Pi has the ability to summon the Avatar Tarvos at will, doing so makes her invisible and intangible to any Non-Epitaph User, Non-AIDA PCs along with freezing time for those outside of Avatar Space. * Data Drain: Tarvos' stake starts to glow and turns into a cannon that absorbs and destroys the target's data. * Serpent of Lore The Serpent of Lore is a device that can only be used by System Administrators, it allows users to access and manipulate the functions of The World to their needs. * Area Hacking: Allows Haseo to create distortions in data, this allows him to create portals to areas that are otherwise impossible to enter or obtain items that shouldn't exist. * Avatar Space: A pocket reality that all Epitaph Users can freely enter, doing so freezes time for all those outside of it. *'Rengeki:' A technique that freezes the opponent in place, preventing them from using any abilities while Pi attacks them. Weaknesses: None notable Key: Base | Fight with Cubia Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Curse Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Life Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Information Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Data Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Death Users Category:Time Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Dot Hack Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Dot Hack